


before seven

by ifreet



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_kinkmeme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt F/K sleepy domestic sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	before seven

Ray swears he was on that damn stakeout for forty hours. The lieu, with a don't-get-me-in-trouble-with-the-union glare, says he was _not_ , that he was off shift and home -- or at least not at work and therefore not Welsh's responsibility -- for several hours in the middle of it. But it _feels_ like days since he's been home, and he's out like a light as soon as his head hits the pillow that afternoon.

He half-wakes when Fraser gets in, late because of some consulate function, just enough to throw an arm over him and get back to sleeping. The distinct lack of Fraser was part of why the stake-out seemed to last forever. Sure, all-business, eyes-up-front, I-warned-you-not-to-drink-so-much-coffee Fraser could get on his nerves within the first two minutes of a ten hour shift -- but not having him there was worse.

The next time he wakes, they've switched positions, and Fraser is now curled around him, one arm wrapped over Ray's chest. He smiles into the covers. Fraser used to sleep like Dracula -- still, arms crossed, totally freaky. Now he moves, he hogs the bed, he sprawls all over Ray.

He thinks about trying to go back to sleep. But there's just enough light coming through the blinds that he knows it's not happening. He can never fall back asleep when it's already light out, no matter how tired he is. He probably should let Fraser sleep -- schmoozing takes it out of him faster than any number of insane footraces over roof and alley. Instead, he squirms his way over to face Frase, tangling his leg up with Fraser's. His breath barely hitches.

Ray slides closer, sharing Fraser's pillow, and kisses him, lips to lips, slow and lingering. Fraser's mouth is sleep-soft, his face slack. After a moment's pause, Ray licks the bow of his bottom lip and kisses him again. This time, Fraser stirs and stretches, his legs straightening down and away, but his arm tightening, drawing Ray closer as he rolls onto his back. Then there's a tongue filling his mouth, and Ray pushes into it, into Fraser.

When Fraser lets him ease back, his eyes are open, but the expression is still sleep-fogged. Ray brushes Fraser's cheek with his hand. Fraser turns into it, eyes drifting shut. Ray rocks against his hip. "Can I...?"

"Mm, yes," Fraser says, a sleepy kiss landing messily on Ray's jaw. Ray ducks his head so their lips meet up. They kiss, slow, sweet, deep, while Ray fumbles on the nightstand for the lube. Finding it, he draws it in under the covers with them where it's warm. He shifts so both his legs are between Fraser's. The tip of his erection drags across the smooth skin of Fraser's belly as he does, and he shivers, then rubs solidly, intentionally against Fraser's softness. Fraser's hands slide against his back, tracing sleepy patterns that are forgotten before they're finished. Their lips catch, separate, catch again.

Ray applies lube to his fingers and then his finger to Fraser's hole, tracing circles outside, before pushing slowly in. Even more than half-asleep, Fraser opens easily to him and soon the finger is joined by a second, easing in and out. Fraser makes a content noise, low and deep. Ray feels it rumble through Fraser's chest more than he hears it.

Ray slicks more lube onto his dick, tucks the tube under a pillow where there's half a chance of finding it later, and slips an arm under one of Fraser's legs. He hooks Fraser's knee with his elbow and presses his dick against Fraser. There's a moment of pressure, resistance, and then he's sliding in, easy as anything. As he pushes into Fraser's tight heat, Fraser's mouth drops open, and his head tips back. A small line appears between his brows above his closed eyes almost like he's concentrating. Ray cranes his own neck and kisses Fraser's, then rocks back until only the head of his dick remains inside Fraser's heat.

He fucks him slow, leisurely, enjoying Fraser pliant beneath him. Fraser murmurs sleepy encouragement, and his hands move seemingly aimlessly, while his ass grips him tight and perfect. He can feel when Fraser's own dick takes an interest in the proceedings, swelling to brush against Ray's stomach on every thrust. He watches Fraser's face, so close that it's blurry, so close that he can feel Fraser's hot breaths against his cheek and see his eyes flutter open for the briefest spaces before drifting closed again. In the pale morning light, in the warm cocoon of sheets and blanket, Ray feels like he can do this, just this all day. His own orgasm takes him almost by surprise, when the comfortable, steady in-and-out transforms without warning to an electric need for in-in-closer- _God_ -in, and he comes down on the other side panting and shaking, Fraser's arms looped over him.

He eases out and lets Fraser's leg down, gently. Fraser's dick pokes hard against his abdomen. Ray slips off to the side and cups it with his hand. "You want --"

"Later," Fraser mumbles, yawns hugely, and curls around Ray like he's a pillow or teddy bear. Ray's head ends up tucked under Fraser's chin. His hand drifts just a bit lower to Fraser's ass. Fraser hums, then repeats, "Later. Sleep now."

In the warm nest of their bed, wrapped in Fraser, Ray thinks maybe he can.


End file.
